Into the Gaming World
by Jazzcat1231
Summary: At some point, everyone wishes the video game they're playing could be real. So, what if it was? This story follows Emily as her pirate Abrella Dronmond and her adventures when one day she gets sucked into Pirates of the Caribbean Online. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N- Hi! This... _was_ my first fan fic, but I read over it just now and it was... just... yeah... so today I'm rewriting it! Yay! I planned out the plot a lot further and finally taught myself how to spell Caribbean! So... I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean Online.)**

I slumped down in my chair one Friday afternoon. My only plan for today? Pirates pirates pirates pirates pirates... and eat. I'm your everyday Pirates of the Caribbean fangirl. Especially when it comes to Pirates of the Caribbean Online. I can tell you the history of Raven's cove, how Jolly Roger became cursed, which enemies showed up in invasions and when and where they did, yada-yada etc... I turned on my computer. I put my phone on the other side of the room to avoid any distractions or interruptions. I clicked the POTCO icon on my desktop. As it came up, I scanned the news page and saw a new entry. It read "AMAZING NEWS!" I clicked on it and the web site popped up.

"AMAZING NEWS!

Recently our team has come up with new technology that will bring your gaming experience to a whole new level. Or as we like to say, dimension. Please start playing as usual, and proceed to the nearest tavern. Fair winds to you all!

-Your faithful POTCO crew"

_Aaallrighty then..._ I thought. _Maybe someone just hacked the site or something._

As usual with a new addition to the game, the wait was eternal. When it had finished loading I started flexing my fingers and getting ready to play. Waves crashed. A moonlit dock came into view, my avatar standing there.

Here, on POTCO, I am known as Abrella Dronmond, named after the infamous girl pirate Arabella Drummond. Mine is very small, like me, has a turquoise tattoo over her eye and one on her chest, a red blouse (from the valentines day quest), tan vest, blue skirt, and no shoes. She is always seen in a grayish, long coat. Many multicolor earnings and piercings decorate her face and ears. The thing I like most about her appearance is the bright green hair, sitting up in a ponytail. I'm at level 30.

I chose a server and began to play. My screen went black, setting up for the game. Suddenly, something popped up. "Terms and Conditions" It read. _ Must be for that new thing they added,_ I shrugged. I didn't bother to read it (who does) and clicked "I accept and agree to the terms and conditions" I waited. A minute passed. I was about to click again when my screen exploded.

Swirls of blue, green, and brown spun around me. The sound of the waves got louder. I realized it wasn't coming from my ear buds anymore. I was suddenly pulled forward. I felt the world start to spin like a washing machine. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth. Before I could scream, I got a mouthful of sand.

"Bleh!" I spat out the sand and wiped my tongue. I blinked. _This isn't my hand..._ I stood up and wobbled a bit. My eyes followed my arm, now clad in different clothes. I shifted my feet, now bare in the smooth, warm sand. I slowly looked up. The waves washed calmly up. The sun lit up a whole new world.

_There's people... In weird clothes..._ My brain slowly put two and two together. _And I have a sword... the... it's!_

I was inside the game.

**(A/N- Got that done! Now I'm gonna go write chapter two! Review, subscribe, thanks for reading! Bye bye!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N- Hi! Just finished rewriting chapter 1, making myself write this one! Yay! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean Online)**

* * *

I walked over to the water. I gaped at my reflection. Green hair. Piercings. Tattoo. _Yeah._ I thought. _It's real._ I looked up at all the other players. Some were running around, some were still laying down, and most were just walking around, staring at everything.

_Proceed to the nearest tavern_. That's what they told me to do. I started walking. I was in Port Royal, near Fort Charles. Headed towards the Rowdy Rooster, the closest tavern. I opened the door. The usual music flooded out, accompanied by the chatter of dozens of confused pirates.

As I walked in, a voice called, "Attention! Can I have your attention, please?" A man stood up on a table, waving his arms. Above his head, "Edward Ryyms LV 45" and "Marceline" glowed, along with the POTC symbol and "Game Master".

"A GM?" I whispered.

"Hey!" He shouted, desperately trying to get a grip on the crowd. "Excuse me! You there! Stop... EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

They shut up.

"Thank you. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what the heck is going on. I hate stating the obvious, but you are all inside Pirates Online."

A murmur started to rise.

"Now just minute! Stop talking!" He waited for it to quiet down. "I, Garret Ryyms, GM, welcome you to our new world. I'll be going over a few important things. Just in case you decide you want to leave, say 'Exit Game'. Everyone please try it."

A chorus of "Exit Game"s rose. "Exit Game." I said. A menu appeared right in front of me, just floating in the air. I couldn't see anyone else's though.

"As you can see, you will be able to pick what you want to do. Just touch it and it'll be like you clicked it. Only you can see yours. Now say 'Come Back to Game'"

"Come Back to Game." The menu disappeared.

"What about eating?" A voice called. "Can we buy some beer in the taverns?"

The Gm answered, "You don't get hungry, thirsty, or sleepy here. You _can_ eat, drink, and sleep, but it's just pixels, after all. You won't feel any different."

"What about using the bathroom?" A voice called. Smiles and snickers and chuckles rose from the crowd.

Garret rolled his eyes. "That you _can't_ do. Both physically, and because it's just gross and unnecessary. Anyway, you will all need to learn how to fight, sail, and work differently now. If you want, you can go back to the old game any time. To learn how to do this, a team of GMs is standing by, ready to teach you. They are spread out all over the island. Look for the sign that reads GM training. There is one- ah! Wait just a minute!"

People started rushing out the door, eager to begin training. I was the closest one to the door, so I had to run outside to avoid the mob. I ducked into the doorway of a nearby shop. People were streaming everywhere. To my right, I spied a sign just like the GM was talking about. "GM" in bold, big letters, and "Training" printed below it. I opened the door.

It looked like the inside of any normal store, but it was almost completely cleaned out. Down the stairs, a few pirates stood. A GM and two others, a level 27 and a level 6.

"Oh!" The GM waved at me. "Come on, come and join us!" She was a level 47. Whenever I see someone with a level around 30 or above, I instantly have a sense of respect for that person, even if it turns out they were actually a lot younger than me. She had dark hair tucked up under a large purple hat, which had a giant white feather sticking out. One strand of hair hung from the hat next to her face, making her look even cooler than she already was. She wore a dark red corset, midnight blue pants, and tall black boots. A single pistol was strapped to her hip.

"Um..." I walked down the steps. "Hi."

"Sup, Abrella?" She said.

I was about to ask how she knew my name, but then I remembered that it was floating right above my head. "Nothing much. Just having one of the weirdest experiences of my entire life. But nothing big."

The GM laughed. Her name read Pauli Rosetta. "You're funny, kid! How old are ya?"

"I just turned 13 last month."

She nodded. "Ah. Well, happy belated birthday!"

"Um. Thanks."

The level 27 spoke up. "I'm Tony... well I guess you can see that. Tony Seaheart I'm also 13, even though I don't look like it." He smiled. He was well built, with green eyes, short brown hair, and coffee brown skin. He wore jean shorts and a brown vest and no shoes.

"I-I'm only 10." Spoke the level 6. I tilted my head in surprise. He was short, with tousled blond hair and big blue eyes. He had a young face and a skinny body. He wore a white, long sleeved shirt, no shoes, and patched up blue pants.

"You sure look young." I said. He was still almost as tall as me. Yeah I'm short. Shut up.

His name read "Coby L. Shine". "I didn't look like this before. I was taller, and my hair was different, and-"

Pauli said, "The new game altered some peoples' looks slightly, mostly the younger ones. It would be kind of awkward if a little kid was in a huge, strong guy's body."

"Oh."

"That does make sense."

"I only started playing Tuesday." Coby said. "My brother likes the game and I finally made an account. But then all this happened."

"This is going to be really tough on you." Pauli said. "I think it's best if you go back to the old version."

Coby shook his head quickly. "No! I want to do this! I can! I'm gonna be brave about this. I can do this. I don't want to let brother down."

Pauli smiled. "Alright. I like your spirit!"

Coby smiled.

"Are going to wait for-" I started, but someone walked through the door. We all looked up.

His name read "Arthur Windsteel" and "LV 33". He had brown hair and a white bandana tied around his head. He had a dark red vest over a white puffy shirt, dark green pants, and brown boots.

"Is this where I'm supposed to go?" He called down.

"Yep." Pauli said. "Come on down."

He came up to the group, looking at us all. "Um... so..."

"You just missed the introductions." Pauli said. "Of course you can tell everyone's names, but I'm Pauli, your GM teacher."

"Speaking of which," Tony said, "what are we going to do?"

Pauli looked at the group. "I think this is enough. It's about time to start training."

"But there's still tons of pirates outside." Arthur pointed out. "Shouldn't some come in here?"

Pauli waved her hand. "Nah. Leave em to the other GMs. I like a small group, anyway."

I saw annoyance flash across Arthur's face.

"What kind of training are we going to do?" Coby asked.

"Basic stuff. You probably didn't even get to learn how to use most of the weapons. Good. The rest of you will have to learn them over again, so to speak. You can keep all your current levels, but it'll be harder to use your weapons. I already have a training spot in mind. Stick close to me, it'll be troublesome if you get lost."

**(A/N- The characters are introduced! So... Subscribe, review, and I'll see ya later! Thanks for reading! Good night!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N- I'd like to officially thank Malcolm Young Fan, CCL – Kara, and some random guy who didn't put their name in their review. That random person commented on the first chapter saying "This is just CRAP." To that random guy- if you think it's crap now, you should've seen it before I fixed it up. Now **_**that**_** was crap XD lol. But thank you for that wonderful piece of motivation ^^ Anywho, um... so yeah, thanks, now let's get on to the chapter. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean Online.****)**

* * *

We stood in Wicked Thicket, in a line facing Pauli.

"First!" She said. "Weapons. Quite possibly the most important thing now, aside from being able to exit the game. As you can see, you all have a weapon on you."

I had my sword, but I also had my voodoo doll on the other side.

"I want all of you to hold out your hand. You have to summon your weapon of choice. Let's start with guns. Imagine your pistol appearing in your hand. Will it to come, think hard."

I held out my hand. I thought about my gun and my hand gripping it. Suddenly I felt something on my palm. My pistol materialized in my hand with a flash of brown light.

"Whoa!"

"Cool."

"I think it's always handy to keep your best weapon at your side." The GM motioned to her gun. "But for now, let's focus on guns. You all know how to shoot a gun, I assume? Try it."

I eyed Coby, who was studying his gun with doubt. _It's just cruel to make a kid do all this..._ I thought. _But he said he wants to try. If I was his age, I'd probably just give up..._

"Do you even know how to work a regular gun?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "A bit... You have to pull the trigger... and that thing that makes the clicky noise."

"Hm?" I tilted my head. "Oh, I think that's called the hammer. Like this." I cocked my gun and showed it to him. He looked at the hammer and did the same.

"Good. Now." Pauli looked around. The huge trees that made up the Thicket had vines trailing through them, making the forest seem dark and sinister. It was, of course. Noises of animals I couldn't recognize made an eerie tune of creatures hiding in the dark. Alligators crawled around, but I knew there were worse enemies here. Like wasps. I hate wasps.

Pauli spied one of the Giant Scorpions scuttling past and held out her hand. A regular old pistol appeared in her hand. _Why didn't she just use the one on her hip?_ I asked myself silently. Pauli shot at the scorpion, but only hit it in the leg. The scorpion stopped. It turned around and started coming toward us.

"What?" Arthur said. "Why did you just-"

Pauli let go of her pistol, and it disappeared in a puff of brown and silver swirls. She jumped up gracefully onto a nearby boulder. "Kill it."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Give us some warning first!"

She shrugged. "I believe in teaching in the moment."

Usually, a scorpion like this was no problem for me. But this was different. I'd never actually _shot_ something before. Not really. Not to kill it. The scorpion went up on its back legs, its tail lashing. I gulped. I pointed my gun. All four of us shot at once. The scorpion fell backwards and burst into a flash of green, just like usual.

Pauli lept down from the boulder. "Very good!"

"That's why..." Tony said. "You used a different gun so you wouldn't kill that thing. You wanted us to kill it. You probably have a really powerful gun there, since you're such a high level GM. It can probably kill most enemies with one shot."

She smiled. "Exactly." She held up her gun she always kept at her hip. "This is a Fullmoon Special."

I drew in a breath. "A Fullmoon Special Pistol?"

"Wuzzat?" Coby asked.

"It has the strongest attack of any pistol." I said, staring at it. "Hex ward, Eagle Eye Boost, Infinite Silver Shot. Attack power... 75, right? It takes a level 30, a master, to even use it."

Pauli raised an eyebrow. "You sure know a lot about this stuff."

"I'm a big fan. I read the POTCO wiki in my spare time, so I know about all the really strong weapons."

"Good to know. That'll come in handy someday. I've got another excersize for you all. This time, choose your favorite weapon and kill one enemy in the Thicket.. If you run into trouble, holler and I'll come. Use this time to get a feel for your weapon. You have three minutes. Go!"

We all scrambled to find something. I let go of the gun and it vaporized into brown and gray smoke. I drew my sword. A Baboon Cutlass. Attack power 39. It was well balanced, and I knew a thing or two about real sword fighting. I had thought about trying out for the fencing team at school before.

I started running. The first thing I ran into was a scorpion. It turned around as I approached. I slashed down with my sword. The scorpion hissed and a green bar appeared above it. Its health. I slashed down again. I realized my cutlass didn't even touch the thing, but it was still getting hurt. Suddenly its tail whipped out at me, hitting me straight in the stomach. I felt it, but it didn't hurt. I was vaguely aware of my skin being tinted green as more poison entered my body. I slashed at the scorpion and its health dropped. I cut sideways, then down to the right. I spun around and gave the final blow. The scorpion flopped on its back, its legs grasping for solid ground but finding only air before it evaporated in a flash of green. A +1 floated up from where it had been, just like it usually does in the game.

I walked back to the others. On the way, I stared at my skin, which was slowly losing its green shade. It went back to normal, and I felt better. Not like I had been poisoned or hurt, just... better. Like something had been missing and was put pack in place.

I was so busy thinking that I didn't notice the buzzing behind me. I jumped as I felt something poke me in the back. I glanced behind me and froze. _Crap._ A Killer Wasp hovered in the air. It was as big as me, and the grotesque features of its face were painfully visible. Its hair legs dangled in the air. I saw myself reflected a hundred times in its huge, red, disco-ball-like eyes. _Not a wasp. Just no. No wasps._ I took a deep breath to steady myself. I reached for my sword but hesitated and took out my Voodoo Doll. _Just in case._

I jumped backwards. I gripped the doll tightly and swung it at the wasp. Just like I had imagined, a blob of black magic shot at the giant bug. It hit it in the chest and fell into a swirling circle at its feet. I felt a sudden connection between it and the doll. I thrust the doll toward the monster, thinking _Poke? Swarm? Anything?_ The wasp was hit with a burst of black and doubled over like it was punched in the stomach. _Just a poke. Alright, let's try something else._

I swung the doll up and chains came up from the ground, entangling the wasp. I pointed the doll at it again and a swarm of smaller wasps buzzed around the large one. _How's that for irony?_ I backed up just to be safer, but froze as I heard wings buzzing behind me. Three more killer wasps had come to help their friend. I swung the doll at them, attuning them all at once. I backed away, but they circled around me. I could feel my voodoo and health levels, and assured myself they were ok.

I raised my doll and thousands of wasps came to my aid, buzzing around the insects' heads. I grunted as one poked me in the back. Another whipped me with their stinger and I saw my skin start to turn pale green. They all had green bars over their heads now, and I felt that if I looked up, I could see my own rapidly decreasing. _It was so much easier before... Before there were wasps. Huge, terrifying wasps... Killer Wasps..._

I blinked. I mentally kicked myself in the head. Killer Wasps. Killer Wasp levels range from 9 to 14. I'm a level 30! I took a shaky breath and twirled my Voodoo Doll. "Life Drain!" I raised it and threw it back.

Four light purple clouds of light rose from the wasps and sunk into me. I felt my health return. I smiled and thrust my doll forward. "Poke." All the wasps doubled over and fell to the ground. They disappeared in a flash of green and small numbers rose out of them. I took a deep breath in and out. The air smelled like poison and swamp, but it felt good. I glanced around and hurried back to the group.

"Hey! There you are!"

"Sorry." I slowed to a stop. "I ran into a ton of wasps."

"Wasps?"

"Yeah." I shivered. "I'm deathly afraid of wasps. I had a bad experience when I was younger."

"Oh. Well I'm glad you're alright." Pauli said.

"Seriously, Abrehlla?" Arthur said, saying my name wrong. "Killer Wasps? Those guys are easy prey."

I glared at him. "First of all, it's pronounced Ah-bree-ell-ah. And second, I got scared alright?"

He looked confused. "But it has one E. Ah-brel-ah."

I shrugged. "So? It's my name."

"Whatever." He looked away. "So what's next?"

Pauli looked at us, sensing the newly formed tension. "Do you all have a good idea of how to use your weapons?"

We nodded.

"Good. Now, we tackle sailing."

**(A/N- My name's pretty confusing, huh :P Sorry if there's any errors, I didn't have much time to revise it. I've got nothing to say but Review, Subscribe, and thanks for reading. Bye bye!)**


End file.
